


Our Love, Eternal

by ThePeachyMonkey



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeachyMonkey/pseuds/ThePeachyMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only someone very special can give forever meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love, Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story a few months back under a different title. I was pretty proud of how it turned out, but unfortunately, it didn't get that many readers. I recently learned that there is another (fairly popular) fic with the exact same title, and figured maybe that was part of the problem. So I deleted it, and am now reposting under a new title, in the hopes of attracting readers I might have missed before.
> 
> I'm happy to once again present this story of timeless love. I hope that you enjoy it. :)

The Rift had been quiet recently, and the Hub was nearly empty. Jack had sent Tosh, Owen and Gwen home. This only left him in his office, finishing off some paperwork, and Ianto, working in the archives.

The lull in Rift activity could not have come at a better time, Jack thought, as he looked at the calendar. Setting down his pen, he sighed in satisfaction. This was a special night.

_TW TW TW TW TW TW_

"Ianto, can I see you in the conference room?" Jack asked, stopping the Welshman as he put on his jacket, preparing to leave for the night.

"Yes, sir," Ianto nodded, following Jack.

Once inside the conference room, Ianto saw that the far end of the table had been done up elegantly, with a white tablecloth, flowers, candles, a cheese plate, and a bottle of red wine, with a glass for each of them.

Ianto smiled in delight, truly touched at the unexpected gesture.

"What's the occasion, sir?" he asked, turning to Jack as the older man put an arm around his waist.

"You are," Jack answered, giving Ianto a peck on the lips before taking him by the hand and leading him to sit at the table.

"It's been one year since our first kiss," Jack reminded Ianto, pouring a glass of wine for each of them.

"I remember," Ianto said, reaching for a cube of cheese. "I didn't think you would. You've lived so long, I thought it would be just another day to you."

"I remember what matters." Jack's eyes didn't leave Ianto as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and placed it in the younger man's hand.

"Go on. Open it!" Jack encouraged with a nod.

Opening the box, Ianto saw a gold pocket watch. Opening it up, he saw the time piece on one side, and on the other side, a photo of Jack and himself.

"It - it's beautiful..." Ianto stammered, deeply moved.

"Turn it over!"Jack urged excitedly.

Closing the pocket watch, Ianto examined the back of it. On it were engraved the words

_"Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. For all time."_

"Jack, I - I don't know what to say." Ianto was close to tears.

"Ianto." Jack clasped hands with his lover. "When you've lived as long as I have, days tend to blend together. Names, faces and events lose meaning. Very few people have stood out to me in my life. But _you_ , Ianto - I have savored every moment with you. In my memory, I can taste every kiss. With you at my side, life isn't ongoing drudgery. It's a joy! The world is more beautiful for having you in it. My life is more meaningful. I may have eternity ahead of me, but I will always carry your memory in my heart!"

Reaching into his other pocket, Jack pulled out a pocket watch exactly like the one he had given Ianto.

The couple set their open watches out on the table side by side.

"Ianto?"

Ianto turned to look into Jack's eyes, which, like his, were glimmering with tears.

"Yes?"

"Each moment is precious, and I will never take my time with you for granted."

Jack and Ianto locked into a loving embrace, sharing in the sweetness of a kiss. Engraving the moment in their hearts and memories forever.


End file.
